Atraso
by electroyusei
Summary: Yuya y Yuto tiene un encuentro a las 3 Pm en el parque, todo esta bien, los dos están listos y algo ansiosos así que deciden salir un poco más temprano de lo habitual. ¿Qué pasará cuando lleguen al lugar de encuentro?


•Yuya•  
Me apresuré a organizar mis cosas. Lo hacía demasiado rápido, sentía que el tiempo me estaba comiendo. Me cambié de ropa y me dirigí al primer piso. Agarré el pequeño paquete con listón rojo y me despedí de mi mamá. Salí corriendo hacia mi destino bastante rápido sin poder evitarlo. Casi me estrello con varias personas durante el trayecto, pero al final no lo hice y seguí con mi camino. Cuando llegue tenía la respiración un poco agitada. Miré al punto de encuentro. Estaba tan vacío como siempre. Los árboles con algunos animales en sus ramas. El pasto frondoso. El cielo algo gris. Además, se alcanzaba a ver algunas flores diminutas. Respiré de ese aire fresco que el lugar emanaba y me senté en una pequeña banca a unos metros de uno de los grandes relojes que tenía el parque.

—Creo que llegué un poco temprano... —Me dije para mis adentros. Solté una pequeña risita. A decir verdad, no había podido siquiera resistirme. Estaba emocionado. Miré el reloj del parque ansioso. 2:50 AM. Solo me quedaban diez minutos para que llegara. O al menos eso era lo que esperaba.

Apreté la pequeña bolsa de galletas con listón rojo que tenía entre manos. Esperaba a que le gustasen las galletas caseras. Yo no soy mucho de hacer postres, pero quería algo especial para él. Y, con ayuda de mi mamá, le hice un pequeño obsequio. A decir verdad parecía mujer dándole un regalo hecho por mí mismo, pero... La verdad no me importaba.

Me gustaba mucho hacerlo sentir especial, como si nadie más en el mundo fuera de aquella manera. Y así era. Nadie nunca jamás sería o siquiera se acercaría a lo que él es. Me mordí el labio. Tenía que mantenerme tranquilo y no dejar que nada saliera. Si lo hacía, las consecuencias serían cuanto menos catastróficas.

•Yuto•

—¡Vuelve aquí! ¡No he terminado contigo!—Gritó aquella señora furiosa desde su posición. No tenía tiempo, no para ella. Estaba tarde, las cosas se habían salido de control, no quería retrasarme tanto, se suponía que solo ayudaría a recoger unos tomates caídos por mi culpa. En efecto, choqué contra ello, y si, fue mi culpa, pero eso no tiene importancia. Yuya me espera. No quiero dejarlo más tiempo esperando. Miré el reloj comunitario que estaba cerca. 3:02 PM. Dos minutos tarde. Demonios. Me apresuré a seguir corriendo en dirección a la parada del autobús.

—¡No! ¡Espere!—grité con desespero hacia el bus público que partía hacia su destino. No lo había logrado. Vi como el trasporte se alejaba con rapidez de mí. Solté una maldición por lo bajo. Espera, puedo tomar un taxi. De una manera rápida saqué mi billetera y miré su contenido.

Sentí una gran impotencia.

No podía pagar a un taxi, apenas si tenía para los pasajes de bus, suspiré. ¿Cómo se me había pasado por la cabeza salir con tan poco dinero? No importaba, solo tenía que esperar al otro bus que llegara. Deseé que llegara pronto. No quería hacerlo esperar más. Me senté en los bancos de la parada de bus y miré al reloj de la estación con algo de impaciencia. 3:05 PM. No solía perder la paciencia por nada. Pero esto era un caso especial.

Se trataba de la persona más importante de mi vida.

•Yuya•

Volví una vez más mi vista hacia el reloj. 3:06 PM. Me mordí el labio. Solo eran 6 minutos, pudo retrasarse, pudo haber surgido algo de último momento. Pensé en mandarle un mensaje. Toqué mi bolsillo en busca de mi celular. Pero de repente oí un llanto cercano. Provenía de un niño el cual había dejado ir su globo.

No estaría mal si le animo un poco, ¿verdad?

•Yuto•

—Mensaje... Correo de...—oí al otro lado de la línea. Colgué de inmediato. Yuya no tenía su teléfono consigo. Miré a la pantalla donde tenía su contacto y con él su foto. No miré la hora. Solo me quedé encantado mirando aquella foto del de los ojos rojos que tenía. Se veía muy alegre y feliz, su sonrisa me lo decía todo. Rogué internamente para que me perdonara este atraso.

Me senté en la parada de bus. Mi pie golpea repetitivamente contra el piso, mi paciencia estaba perdiéndose poco a poco. No sé cuánto habré esperado, pero sé que ha sido mucho tiempo. El clima tampoco ayuda mucho, las nubes grises taparon el sol desde hacía ya un buen rato. Tomé aire y lo solté pesadamente. Estaba sólo en ese lugar, todos se habían ido furiosos por alguna razón que no llegaba a entender del todo. Parecía como si nunca hubieran presenciado un atraso en el trasporte. No los culpo, al fin y al cabo estoy de esa manera también. Pero me aguantaba todo lo que podía. No tenía otro medio de transporte. Tenía que aguantarme.

Apoyé mis codos en mis rodillas y sobre mis manos mi cabeza causado que me inclinara un poco. Suspiré una vez más. Cada segundo que pasaba en ese lugar solo hacía que mi desespero aumente más y más. Solo me pregunto por Yuya. Por cómo estará. Por si me estará esperando. Menudo error que había cometido. Soy un idiota, ¿cómo demonios no miro por dónde corro? Suspiré. No podía hacer nada. Lo hecho, hecho está. No podía regresar al pasado. Todo estaba a punto de caerse justo en frente de mí. ¿Con qué cara lo veré el lunes cuando nos volvamos a encontrar? Lo estoy dejando plantado... ¿Qué se supone que le diría después? Tengo ganas de gritar. No puedo hacerlo, pero siento como mi garganta se empezaba a sentirse tensa. Pedía el grito. Mi corazón se arrugaba. Pedía el grito. Mi garganta dolía. Pedía ese grito. Justo cuando ya no lo soporté más, abrí la boca y me dispuse a hacerlo. Me iba a importar muy poco lo que pasará o cómo me mirarían. No me detendría de hacerlo. Y entonces, todo ese dolor se acabó.

—¿Yuto?—preguntó un motociclista que estaba justo al frente mío. Me miraba a través del casco. Si lo fuera por ese mechón azul que se distinguía de todo el traje blanco que llevaba, no hubiera sabido con exactitud quién era.

—Hola Yugo—respondí alzando un poco la vista. El mencionado se quitó el casco pero no dejó su moto.

—No llegaras a tu destino, están haciendo protestas otra vez—dijo de la nada. Me tomo un poco desprevenido. Solo arrugué un poco él rostros

—¿Qué?—pregunté.

—El trasporte está bloqueado, no pasaran buces en un rato. Hace unos minutos estaba en la avenida principal, hay una huelga de trabajadores un poco grande.—aclaró. Se tomó una pequeña pausa y siguió.—Estas cerca de casa, aprovecha y devuélvete, otros no han tenido tanta suerte.—dijo para hacer amago de volver a ponerse el casco. Inmediatamente reaccioné.

—¡Espera!—grité mientras me levantaba a velocidad de rayo.—Por favor llévame al parque.

—¿Qué?—preguntó él para después negar un poco.—Tengo que ir con Yuri, hace poco me llamó, tengo que ir con él Yuto.—Dijo firme. Me mordí el labio una vez más.

—Me iba a reunir con Yuya, pero...—intenté explicar pero él negó y me interrumpió.

—No puedo resolver tus problemas Yuto, pase para avisarte, pero yo... De verdad tengo que ir con Yuri—afirmó negándose una vez más. No quería decirlo, quería mantenerlo en secreto, quería que fuera algo que avisáramos los dos (si se llegaba a dar el caso) el lunes. Pero supongo que todo se iba a venir abajo.

—Le iba a decir a Yuya hoy...—dije algo desesperado.—Pero soy un idiota y cometí un error, ahora lo estoy dejando plantado en el parque. Por favor Yugo, tienes que ayudarme.

—¿Qué?—exclamó.—¿Le ibas a decir hoy?—preguntó algo sorprendido, yo asentí. Suspiró.—Yo...

—Por favor Yugo, te necesito—supliqué. Estaba desesperado. Yuya. Yuya era en todo lo que estaba en mi cabeza. Necesitaba verlo, necesitaba saber que estaba allí, necesitaba que supiera por qué me retrasé. No podía dejar las cosas así, simple y llanamente no podía. Espera una respuesta, el desespero corría por todo mi cuerpo, e incluso sentía como este temblaba un poco. Miraba a Yugo de una manera intensa. Esperando.

De repente, vi cómo se bajaba de su moto y sacaba un casco del compartimiento inferior a su silla.

—Será mejor que te apures, ya está empezando a llover.—dijo seriamente y me extendió el casco. Apenas lo agarré sentí algunas gotas de lluvia caerme encima. Me monté rápidamente, el tiempo se acababa. Sin previo aviso atracó. No había alcanzado siquiera a ponerme bien el casco. Tuve que hacerlo sobre la marcha.

—Gracias—grité para que me escuchase mientras avanzaba rápidamente por las calles. No respondió. A decir verdad, estaba un poco serio. Más que en otras ocasiones. No entendía porque, me había dicho que iba a recoger a Yuri, pero, cuando se trataba de él, jamás había estado tan serio como ahora. Parecía que estuviera un poco fuera de sí, aunque se paró a decirle del bus, si estuviera aún más concentrado no lo hubiera hecho, pero sigue siendo muy raro, él es amable, pero cuando se trata de personas que a él le importan mucho, se vuelve centrado y no mira a ninguna otra dirección. Sin embargo, al menos se había dignado a parar y decirme aquello, eso, era algo bueno supongo. Quizás simplemente me vio muy desesperado, decidió ayudarme en primera y segunda instancia, pero... Algo me decía que él se sentía identificado conmigo, no sé por qué, y quizás tendré que esperar para saberlo, pero aun así todo es muy confuso.

Fue un recorrido algo largo, llegamos a nuestro destino en 10 minutos. Me bajé rápido de la moto.

—Gracias Yugo—agradecí mientras extendía hacia él el casco.

—Apúrate, no querrás dejarlo más tiempo allí—Dijo simplemente mientras cogía su casco.

—¡Suerte con tu novio!—grité mientras corría hacia mi objetivo. Oí como se quejaba como siempre y daba algo de pataleta alegando que no era así. Allí está el Yugo de siempre.

Las gotas de lluvia caían sobre mi cuerpo con una alta frecuencia. Sentía como me mojaba poco a poco. Mi respiración era algo irregular y el aire que salía de mis pulmones era frío. El cansancio se estaba haciendo insoportable. Pero sin embargo seguía corriendo. Estaba algo lejos, y tuve que dar algunas vueltas pero no me importa. Y llegué al lugar de encuentro.

Estaba sólo. Estaba vacío.

•••

Miró hacia su derecha desplazando su cabeza lentamente hacia esa dirección. Y después realizó el mismo procedimiento en dirección contraria. El resultado siguió en lo mismo. El parque estaba vacío. Esa sección estaba vacía. Todo el panorama estaba en blanco. Ni siquiera había alguna persona allí. Ni una sola alma albergada en aquel sitio.

A un paso lento y desamparado, como todo aquel que dice estar muerto en vida, camino hacia la banca cercana al reloj y la miró desde arriba. Su expresión era indescifrable. Sus manos estaban quietas mientras sus ojos mirabas aquella desechada bolsa con un listón rojo muy cercano a ella. Apretó los puños en signo de impotencia. Y entonces, y solo entonces, hizo lo que nunca había hecho.

Cuando sus rodillas tocaron en el suelo una pequeña onda de expansión se hizo presente en el agua del charco. Sus pantalones negros se mojaron un poco más. No le importó. Algunas gotas de agua se deslizaron por sus mejillas. ¿Lágrimas? ¿Gotas de lluvia? El único que sabía eso con certeza, era el dueño de esa cara. Y entonces se apoyó sobre sus mojadas pantorrillas y su mano derecha se alzó en un puño. Y entonces golpeó contra la banca.

—Lo perdí—murmuró apenas entendible con la cabeza gacha entre los constantes golpeteos de la lluvia.

Y como si la escena no pudiera ser más intensa, el reloj sonó. Marcaba las 4 PM.

En ese preciso momento, sintió que había perdido toda la esperanza. Sentía que ya no podría recuperarlo, no después de fallarle de esta manera. Él le había insistido tanto, había luchado tanto para que se encuentren ese día. Pero no había venido. Todo lo que se había preparado todas esas charlas solo en la mitad de la noche practicando para ese momento. Y lo había desperdiciado. ¡Demonios! Yuya iba a estar molesto con él, no iba a hablarle en cierto tiempo, no iba a poder disculparse adecuadamente. Su cara ahora estaba completamente empapada. Su cuerpo temblaba. La impotencia reinaba ahora en su cuerpo. Tenía ganas de golpear algo. De golpearse a sí mismo. Había cometido el peor error de su vida.

Fallarle a Yuya.


End file.
